A Human Walks Among Us
by Nater Taters
Summary: A human inadvertently arrives in Zootopia after a vicious storm displaces him. At the same time, several of the mayor's top advisers and several other officials have been murdered. Is it just a coincidence, or is there something more sinister going on behind the scenes? Only Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde can uncover the truth! Set 5 years after the events of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I Just got back from watching Zootopia, and I loved it! So I decided to make my own Zootopia fanfic, or at least give it a shot. Hell, maybe if this does well, I'll write another Zootopia fanfic, LOL. I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters, I only own my characters and this somewhat original story**

Chapter 1: A Gathering Storm

I never really liked the big city to be honest, too loud, too smelly, and too crowded for me personally. I was content with living out in the boonies, minding my own business, tending to my own work and such. I grunted as I dug my shovel into the earth beneath me, it was hard work, but it put food on the table. Hell, I would be happy as a clam if I never had to leave my small farming community in western Ohio. I wiped the sweat from my face with the rag I had always kept on me, I could see the sun starting to set in the west. I still had quite a bit of time before the sun went down, still, I had done enough work today, by my standards anyway. I decided to call it quits and head back to the house. I placed the shovel in my shed and made sure to knock the mud off my work boots. We had been getting an unusual amount of rain for this time of year, it was strange, but not concerning.

I walked in through the front door and looked around the small living room that greeted me when I first walked into my home. It wasn't much, but it was home, or at least, my home now. I can't remember what my parents said to me when they left the farm, well I actually take that back, apart from rambling on about how to care for both animals and crops while on the farm, my parents said something that left me scratching my head. _Son, you're special, you were meant to do great things._ For some reason, that stuck in my head, meant to do great things, what did that mean, all I did was work on the family farm, and there was nothing special about it. It wasn't great, but it was bearable.

I sighed as I sat down on a beat up couch, slowly turning on the TV. It was on the local news, like it usually was, it wasn't like I could actually get any other channels out here in pretty much the middle of nowhere, I glanced over at a small mirror in the corner of the living room, the glass was a little grimy and dirty, but I was content with who I saw in the mirror. I was tall, but not a giant, I was six foot three to be exact. I had been the tallest person in my family, towering over both mom and dad. My long dirty blond hair flowed down from the top of my head, it wasn't super long, but longer than most of the guys I knew. It was one of the only features I took pride in maintaining.

I had a pretty decent build, I was no body builder, I was stronger than most guys in town, I guess it comes with the type of work I do. I turn back to the TV and watch quietly, the news anchors were going on about a strong supercell running roughshod through the western part of the state, I watched as it appeared to be clearing up around the area I called home, interesting, maybe I could do a little bit more farm work before the sun set. I decided that I should probably eat something before I headed back out, I went into the kitchen and pulled a can out of the pantry, canned peaches, awesome.

I groaned, I hated peaches, don't ask me why, I just had never liked the fuzzy fruit. Ever since I was a child, my parents had to pretty much beg me to at least eat something other than chicken fingers and French fries, I guess you could call me stubborn. I placed the can on the automatic can opener and waited a few moments, I noticed that it seemed to be raining even heavier outside, far heavier than when I was out there. Odd, I thought the news said it was supposed to clear up around here. I frowned and looked over at the TV in the living room, the news was on their sports segment, I shrugged to myself and grabbed the now open can of peaches and a spoon, I plopped down on the couch and watched the sports report while cautiously eating the fruit. I sat there for several moments, listening to the storm outside, the rain was really coming down now, I was actually concerned that the house might spring a leak. I finished eating and threw the can in the trash.

I was about to get something else to eat when I heard a thunderous crash outside, like right outside. I jumped a bit and cringed as well, my ears ringing from the sound. "Damn thunder." I muttered as stalked over to the window facing the fields. Nothing wrong over there. I shrugged to myself. I was about to head upstairs but instead turned my attention to a sound outside the house, above the increasing howl of the wind, I could hear the lonely call of one of my cows caught in the storm.

"Dammit" I muttered as I slipped my boots back on again, I thought I put all the cows up before the storm, I guess not. I opened the door and wandered into the storm. The rain was really coming down now. I had to shield myself against the rain, it was stinging, and the air had cooled quite a bit from earlier in the day. I looked around the front yard, no, not out here. I sighed as I made my way around back and noticed one of the younger cows we had on the farm standing there, unsure what to do. "Hm…dumb animal, let's get you back in the barn." I said to the cow as I nudged her closer to the barn where we kept the cows.

She slowly trudged over to the barn. I groaned out loud as she paused a moment before finally walking through the open door of the barn, I didn't have the patience to make sure she didn't knock anything over or screw anything up. I closed the barn door and turned back to the house. As I turned, a bolt of lightning struck less than fifteen away from, resulting in a monstrous boom.

"Ah shit!" The bolt striking that close startled me, the storm was actually getting worse, not better, those clowns on the news were so buried once I found them. I made a mad dash for the house, leapt in through the front door, and waited the storm out.

HA! I wish, I did make a mad dash for the house, I actually got pretty close. As I turned the corner I saw a flash of light and felt a sudden surge of energy throughout my body. I can't really explain the feeling, all I knew was I was struck by a bolt. I was about to scream out in pain before everything went black.

I awoke sometime later, how long was I out, did it matter? I could smell singed clothing and forcefully snapped an eye open. There was actually smoke coming of me, and my clothes were blackened and charred in some parts. I groaned as I slowly stood to my feet. I popped my back and looked up at the sky, it was clear and blue. Hm….guess I was out for a while. The fact that I was relatively unharmed by the strike was amazing. I turned back to where my house and saw an empty field. "What….the….hell" I muttered, what the hell happened to my house, an empty, and very grassy field no stood where my home once stood. I turned around and noticed the barn had vanished as well, what the fuck. I noticed a large hill off to the right, that hadn't been there as well. A sense of unease began to creep into me. Nothing made sense, what happened to the farm? What happened to me?

I crept up the hill, bracing myself for whatever was on the other side, was that storm so bad that it left a literal path of destruction? I reached the top of the hill, and was completely stunned by what I saw. There was a city, a huge city, a city I had never seen before.

"Well….Shit" I muttered, falling to my knees in pure shock.

 **Alright, there we go, first chapter down, many more to go. Sorry about this chapter being a little dry, things will pick up in the upcoming chapters, I swear. Be sure to like and follow if you enjoyed this. Until next time, stay classy everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for showing interest in this story, so I decided to go along with this and actually follow through with the rest of the story, things will be picking up here in the next few chapters, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Be A Pal

I was just getting over what I was seeing, a city, larger than one I had ever seen, below me. It was no Columbus, Cleveland or Cincinnati, it actually appeared cleaner, how a large city like this didn't have any smog or any kind of pollution was remarkable, some motion caught my attention. I turned and noticed something interesting, a train, like one of those modern bullet trains was rushing in towards the city. I frowned, Hm, we never had one of those trains where I lived, another reason I didn't belong here. I sighed to myself as I braced myself for what I would have to do. With no other help avaible, at least none I could see, I would have to head into the city in order to find help. I groaned out loud, but that meant I would have to socialize, I hated doing that.

I had to fight down the bile building up in me as I descended the hill, heading towards the city. What was I going to say to the locals, I got struck by a lightning bolt and found myself in the city, you mind giving me a hand on getting back to my farm? Two things could happen, either one, they laugh me out of every establishment in the city, and the police arrest me for causing a disturbance. Or two, they think I'm some deranged maniac and report me to the authorities, which leads me to be arrested. Either way, best to not draw my attention myself, shouldn't be too hard. I finally actually found a sidewalk, and noticed some kind of stairway which lead up to a docking platform, hm, that must be where the train lets the passengers off. I slowly ascended the stairs until I reached the top. As soon as I looked to see where I exactly was, my mouth fell open in complete shock. If this hadn't gotten any crazier, there were….animals, no that wasn't the right word. My mind went blank as I struggled to even speak. There were animals, but they weren't like any animals I had seen.

For one, they actually spoke, like English, I couldn't actually make out a whole lot being said, simply because there were a whole lot of animals in the station with me. I did hear a few friendly greetings between two wolves, and an idle chatter between, a horse and her colt? I shook my head as I slowly made my way further into the station, catching a few of these furry freaks giving me a strange look. Another thing I noticed is that, these creatures, whether young or old, ox or lion, male or female, they all tended to wear clothes, just as a human would. I walked past what appeared to be a small pond like structure. I stopped and observed it, wondering what it could be for. My question was answered a few moments later, as a large, male hippo emerged from the water. He shook the water off him, spraying anyone nearby, He seemed to be wearing a business suit. I couldn't help but laugh somewhat at how silly he looked.

I was about to start walking again when I felt someone bump into me from behind. I stumbled forward, bumping into a few more animals. "Hey, watch it!" A male panther said as I collided with him. I scowl and regain my balance, looking over my shoulder to see what jackass ran into me. I couldn't see anyone who stood out, just a huge mass of animals doing their thing I guess. I shrugged to myself and tried to comprehend how I exactly got here. I made my way up another stairwell, getting a fair share of stares in the process. Ok, this was starting to piss me off, I hated being the center of attention. I hated it in high school, I hated it in college, and I hated it in life after school.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I muttered bitterly. Some of the animals around gasped in surprise, while others looked away, embarrassed. Good, the faster I can find some help. The faster I can leave this freak show and all its anthropomorphic citizens behind. I actually pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I cringed in pain and released myself as I reached the top of the staircase leading out of the station. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. I had to shield my eyes as the brightness of the sun as I walked out of the train station. Ugh, to damn bright, when my eyes adjusted I looked out at the city that stood before me. My jaw nearly touched to floor as I realized I was standing in what appeared to be this city's version of Times Square. Buildings as tall as the ones back home stretched infinitely into the crystal blue sky, cars raced past with, you guessed it, animals behind the wheel. I shook my head in sure amazement and started walking down the road, following a large pack of small mammals, mostly rabbits, but some weasels and even a few badgers as well. They looked at me like I was some kind of alien, hm maybe I was. I hadn't seen any other humans since I got here.

I continued to walk along with the group, tuning them out as I tried my best to focus on the task at hand. I needed to find someone to help me get back to the farm, but who? I thought to myself as I noticed a huge ass LED screen on the face of one the city's skyscrapers. On said screen seemed to be a prerecorded welcome to anyone who was entering the city for the first time, I stopped and looked up at the screen, the video appeared to have a female gazelle staring at the camera. I know it sounds weird, but she was actually kinda….pretty, hey, don't judge me, I don't roll that way. "My name is Gazelle, and welcome to Zootopia." She said. I couldn't help but snicker a little bit, Zootopia? It sounded like I got sucked into some weird Disney movie.

I shook my head a bit, chuckled and walked away down the road. I decided it would be best if I could find the police. I could explain myself and what I needed without inciting any panic. I walked around east side of this district, which I learned was named Sahara Square. Sahara Square was also the downtown district, so there was an insane amount of animals around there. I noticed a shop a lot of animals were lining up at, the line was indeed long, so long in fact, it was coming out the front door of the shop and down the road.

My curiosity got the best of me as I stepped into line behind a male zebra. He glanced at before going back to mind his own business. Good, just ignore me, act like I'm not even here, I made my way into the store, noticing it was some kind of ice cream shop. There were a couple elephants behind the counter, scooping up ice-cream with their trunks. I groan in disgust, yeah that's really nice, instead of using scoopers like a normal person, they are using their nose, disgusting. Who knows what gets in that ice cream? I was so busy lamenting about that, I didn't realize I had made it to the front of the line. The elephant behind the counter looked at me like I had grown a second head

"Can I help you….sir?" He asked bluntly. I paused as I thought about what to say, I guess could just play it cool and buy something, try not to stand out.

"Um….I'll have….a single scoop please, in a waffle cone." I said, fishing out my wallet. The elephant paused a moment, before reaching into the minifreezer built into the counter and scooped out some vanilla bean, my favorite of course. He placed the scoop on a waffle cone and waited for me to fish out the correct amount of cash. I pulled out three dollars and fifty cents, $3.50 for a single scoop waffle cone, talk about robbery. I handed the cash to the elephant, who looked down at it before looking back at me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He growled. I frowned, unsure what he meant. I had given him the correct amount. Was he going to try and fleece me for more?

"What do you mean, I gave you the correct amount." I muttered. The elephant's stare turned into a scowl.

"Listen bud, I don't know what this is, but I ain't taking this, so either pay up, or hit the road." He said coldly. I scowl back, I could feel my face getting hot, and most likely turning red. That always seemed to happen when I got really upset, which wasn't often. I stood there, staring down the elephant harshly. The elephant glared back, unfazed by my glare. The idle chatter from behind stopped as the animals watched me and the elephant engage in a staredown for the ages. After what felt like ten years, a third voice spoke up.

"Um…excuse me, but ah don't have a problem paying for him." Someone said in a thick southern drawl. My attention is drawn away from the elephant and onto a male rabbit who has stepped forward from the crowd. He had long ears and hazel colored eyes, his most distinctive feature was his orange red fur, as well as his southern drawl. He was dressed in a plain white button up, black slacks, dress shoes and a black paperboy hat. He wore a black vest over the shirt, as well as a tie, giving him a very dapper look. The elephant turned to him, his gaze softening a bit.

"Uh…sure, it three dollars and fifty cents." The shopkeeper said. The rabbit nodded and fishes the money out and gives it to the elephant, who counts it to make sure it is correct. I turn to the rabbit, a little grateful someone was nice enough to help me out, I didn't get a lot of that at home.

"Um…thanks for that, I wasn't expecting anyone to help me out there." I said, holding the door open for him as he strolled out of the shop with some chocolate ice cream. I closed the door and followed after him as he strolled down the road, maybe he would help me.

"No problem kid, I'm always willing to help those new to Zootopia." He paused a moment, looking over at me. "What's your name kid?" He asked.

I looked down at him and gave him a half smile. "Wade…Wade Grubbs."

 **Alright, another chapter down, next chapter will have Judy and Nick in it, don't worry, as always, if you enjoy the story, make sure to like and follow. Until next time everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the support I've gotten on this story, I honestly didn't think it would get this amount of love. Before you start reading, someone asked how often I'll update. For this story, I'll try and update at least once, maybe twice a week, depending on my work schedule. If something comes up that keeps me from posting, I'll tell ya'll.**

Chapter 3: New in Town

"So Wade, you been to Zootopia before?" The rabbit said as we sat on a park bench, resting from a pretty long walk we took earlier. I shook my head, leaning back and stretching. I had realized that I was the only one of my kind here in Zootopia, it seemed like everyone else was some kind of sentient mammal. I found it a little strange that there were no other kinds of animals besides the ones already here, which were mammals. I guess I shouldn't think of it too much, if I did, my head would start to hurt.

"Um….no, I've actually never heard of the place." I said, picking up a crumpled newspaper and tossing it in the trash. "I had been working on my farm, when a storm hit. I actually got hit by a lightning bolt. I woke up and came here looking for help." I said honestly. I took a quick glance around the park, it was completely packed, like thousands of animals were here, I guess they had the same idea as we did, get out and enjoy the warm weather. It was still kind of hard to believe that I was here, in this bizarre new world.

"Well if I were you, I would avoid the police, they would probably arrest you once you walked through the front door." the rabbit said. I frowned and looked down, well there went that option, I really wish it wouldn't have to come to that, but there appeared to be another option.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I ask. The rabbit tilted his head in thought. I looked out into the city, unsure what I was really going to have to do just to get home. I could work, that wasn't a problem, I had the skill to work a blue collar job and the smarts to work a white collar job. I had pretty much been working nonstop the las three years to keep the farm afloat.

"Eh…..not sure, what are you good at?" He asked. I faced away from him and thought for a few moments. Well farming, I was good at farming, I could farm. Still, since this was a big city, I was pretty sure Zootopia wasn't in need for farmers. So, that scrapped that idea, well shit. I would have to get creative, surely I could find something to get money, couldn't be that hard, right?

"Well, back home I was a farmer, but I'm pretty sure you guys don't need those right?" I asked. The rabbit shook his head and frowned, I sighed and slumped in the park bench, great, not only am I stuck here for longer than I like, I have to find a job, and possibly a place to stay, great. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts, what else could I do for work. Maybe there were some stores in need of help, I wonder if they would hire a human, after what I had seen, I doubt it. Still, it could be worth a shot. "Are there any shops around here that are in need of help?" I asked.

"None that I know off, but I'll I ask around, maybe someone will be willing to hire you." The rabbit said, checking his watch and frowning. "Well, it'll have to wait, I've got to get to work…look, take this." He said, handing me some of Zootopia's currency. "There should be a hotel around here that you can set up shop in, we'll talk later." He said as he stood to his feet and stuck out his hand. I was a little hesitant, was it foolish to believe someone wanted to help me out without anything on return? Yeah, kind of, but seeing I didn't have any other options, I really had no choice. I took the money from his….paw and shook his other paw.

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to ya later Mr." I paused a moment, all this time, I hadn't heard him tell me his name, weird. He smiled as he let go of my hand and turned to leave

"Name's Quincy, but please call me Quinn." Quinn said as he smiled and walked into a distant crowd. I stared in his direction for a few moments before turning around and heading in the opposite direction into a crowd as well. I had to pretty much shove my way past a lot of animals in order to actually find the sidewalk. I strolled down the sidewalk as I glanced around, still a little shell shocked about this whole thing. I know I may seem like a broken record, but can you really blame me? If you woke in a world populated with sentient, human like animals, you would a little shell shocked as well. I made my way across the road as part of the large group of mammals. I was about to turn onto a side road when I bumped into someone, again, yes I don't tend to look where I'm going at times, don't judge me.

"Oof…hey watch where you're…." I paused, looking down to see a small female rabbit stand to her feet. She was wearing, a police uniform, ah shit. She rose to her feet and glanced up at me. I couldn't tell what her expression was, it wasn't angry or upset, but she wasn't happy to see me either.

"Um…sorry sir, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, laughing nervously. I smiled back and shifted uncomfortably, glancing from side to side.

"No, it's fine, it's my fault." I muttered, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. She nodded and looked me over once. I took a step back, if I had too, I would bolt, I could probably outrun this rabbit.

"I don't think I've ever seen….whatever you are here in Zootopia, I'm guessing you're new?" She asked suddenly. What the hell do I say? I won't exactly be in good standing if I get taken in. I smile awkwardly and nod, she smiles back and sticks her paw out. "Well then, pleased to meet you stranger, Officer Judy Hopps at your service." She says sweetly.

I keep my goofy smile on my face and take a knee, in order to stoop down to her eye level. "Um..pleased to meet you Judy, I'm Wade, Wade Grubbs." I said, shaking her paw. She smiles back.

"Well Wade, I hope you enjoy your time here in Zootopia, it really is a great city to call home, you just have to get over the initial shock of how big it is." I nod, this place is much larger than Columbus, hell it even gave a city like Chicago a run for its money. I stood to my feet and decided I would have to get going, I needed a place to stay if I was going to be here longer than I thought. I was about to leave when I heard someone call to us from across the street.

"Hey Carrots, I see you made a new friend." I turned my attention to a red fox walking across the street towards us, he was wearing a police uniform as well. Great, why doesn't the whole precinct come on down to see the human? He stops and stands by Judy, a smug grin across his face. I don't know why, but I just want to punch him in the face. He just has one of those faces that are punchable. "So…who's the big guy?" He asked, glancing over at me.

"Nick, this is Wade, he's new in town." Judy explained. I nodded, Nick nodded back, acknowledging my presence. Well, he seems alright with me, for now.

"Well that's great and all, but must I remind you we have work Carrots, we don't have time for chit chat with strangers on the street." Nick said. Judy rolled her eyes and looked back to me.

"Well, we've got back to work, but it was nice meeting you Wade." She said, I nod and watch as they turn and wonder off down the road. I stand there a few moments before remembering why I came this way, I saw a hotel down the road, it doesn't seem that nice, but it'll do I guess. After all, who knows how long I will be in this crazy world.

 **Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, I have been busy all week. Like I said, I'll try and update one or twice a week, so keep an eye out for an update later this week. Remember to like and follow if you're enjoying the story so far. Bye for now!**


	4. Update!

**UPDATE: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while everyone, I got a lot on my mind right now. I'm in the process of moving right know, along with getting some writers block. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up by this Sunday, but no promises. Thank ya'll for being so understanding.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back, before you start reading, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that there will be a change in perspective in this chapter, This will happen a few times this story, so just giving you guys a heads up I guess.**

Chapter 4: Trouble in Zootopia

So, it's been one week since I've landed in Zootopia, and already I kind of hate it. It's not that it's a crowded metropolis that is teeming with life. It isn't that it's even filled to the brim with annoying, hyperactive sentient mammals. It's the fact that wherever I go, whatever I do, no matter how tedious and insignificant, I'm constantly being observed. By the animals, by the police, pretty much anyone and everyone. I go down to the corner store, I notice some animals glancing my way and whispering, I head over to a bookstore, I get stares from the owner. Hell, even walking down the road draws some stares and whispers, the police have even stopped me a couple times since I got here, taking me in once.

"Fucking stupid ass city, haven't ya'll ever seen a damn human before." I mumble to myself as I sat in my dreary hotel room. It wasn't the nicest place in the whole world, but it would suffice, it had so far. I stood to my feet and walked over to the mirror, catching a glance of myself in the mirror. Huh, I was getting a bit scraggily, my long, dirty blonde hair was starting to get a little greasy and untamed, giving it an almost feral appearance. I was also starting to get a beard, hm, probably be best if I shaved sometime soon. I yawned to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I emerged a few moments later and grabbed a shirt that I had recently bought with the money Quinn had given me.

It was a pale yellow plaid button up shirt, nothing special, but I was never big on fashion, the simpler, the better. I also grabbed my torn denim jeans and my worn tan work boots, which now had dried mud caked onto them. I slipped the jeans and boots on as well before grabbing my room key. I took one last glance in the mirror before heading out, closing and locking the door behind me. Time to go to work I guess, I sighed, work, if you could call it work. It was pretty much what one could call "Scrub work", something no one else wanted to do, but it had to get done

I walked down the stairs and out the door, onto the busy street full of animals, a few cast a glance my way, but most ignore me, seems like they have been getting used to me. I pull my navy blue ball cap on and make my down to Sahara Square. I had to muscle my way past a couple of bulls, who seemed to be giving me the stink eye, huh big deal, just don't piss me off and we won't have a problem. I turn off onto a side road and make my way down it, keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble. Just as I made the final turn in order to get to work, I heard the screech of tires from behind me. I glance over my shoulder and notice, Nick and Judy, awesome. It's not that I dislike the rabbit and fox, quite the contrary, I had talked to them a few times since I got here, and they seemed a decent enough sort, Judy being chipper and friendly, while Nick was street smart and sarcastic. "Hey Wade, where you headed?" Nick asked. I turned around fully and crossed my arms.

"None of your business, don't you have something more important to take care off." I respond sharply, Nick shakes his head and chuckles softly, obviously taking pleasure in pissing me off. Judy scowls at him before turning back to me, that damn smile donning her face.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch." She said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. They had asked me this every day since I got here, it seemed like they were actively hunting me down, well at least Judy was, Nick couldn't really give enough a shit to say no to the rabbit. I don't even know why they even made an effort to speak with me, all I would do is respond with grunts and tired clichés, nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't really a people's person, so why did they persist?

"Sorry I got work to do….kind of wish you stop asking me all together." I respond, causing Judy's smile to disappear and to be replaced by a frown. I kind of feel bad, kind of, I need to focus on getting home, not making friends. I had nothing against Judy, or even Nick for that matter. She paused for moment, before a smaller, but cheerful none the less, smile crept up her face again.

"Well alright then, see you around Wade." She said, putting her car in gear and roaring out of there. I paused a few moments to gather myself before shaking my head in confusion and heading back down the road. I made one final turn before stopping in front of my place of employment, a flower shop. Well, technically it was a nursery, housing all kinds of plants and trees. I took a deep breath as I pulled out my smock and walked through the front door. I had to brace myself as a little fur ball rammed into me, knocking me back a few steps.

"You're back, I just knew you would come back, I just knew you would!" A female voice said excitedly. I deadpan as I peel the medium sized raccoon off me and set her to the floor. Valerie, or Val as she liked to be called, was a teenage raccoon who ran the nursery. Yes, she was my boss. I couldn't help but somewhat smile as I walked past her in order to clock in. She followed behind, a big old smile on her face. While she was a little off the wall, she was sweet. I couldn't help but almost chuckle and shake my head when she actually hired me a week earlier, she was completely enthralled by me, but not in a demeaning manner. She would ask me the pretty obvious, but still annoying questions, like, "So what exactly are you? And "You're new here right?" However she would also ask me about my day, if I had plans later and how I was doing or feeling in a situation.

"So boss, what's the plan for today." I asked, walking behind the counter and leaning against it, waiting for her orders.

"It's mulch day Wade, the truck will be here in five minutes." She said. I groaned loudly and rubbed my temples. Mulch day, god I hated Mulch day. Basically Mulch day was where I spent pretty much my whole shift unloading mulch from a truck parked around back, it sucked ass. However, despite this, I was actually paid quite well, so I would do it with a smile on my face, even if it was a complete pain in the ass. I sighed loudly as I tightened my smock and headed out back, prepping myself for what I had to face.

 **Downtown, 1925hrs**

Little Ronnie Ratswell was a strange rodent, always interested in the macabre and strange. He received quite a bit of flak for it from his classmates, but he didn't care. He enjoyed being different, well, at least that's what his mother taught him to do. He made his way down a decrepit alleyway between two buildings. It had been a long day for the little rodent, first there was school, then he had to stay behind and tutor some of the other children on math, like he always did on a Thursday. He had to head by the store after that.

Ronnie carefully stepped over a homeless goat, who had been sleeping with a bottle of booze in his hoof. Homelessness, an increasing problem in Zootopia, the economy had been going down the tubes for the last few years, it wasn't downright terrible, but there was a noticeable increase in unemployment.

Ronnie made a turn and was lost in thought when He tripped and fell on his face. He groaned and stood to his feet and turned to see what had tripped him up. A black trash bag, odd, there seemed to be something inside. Ronnie hadn't noticed it before, but there was a foul stench emanating from the trash bag, the stench was so powerful that Ronnie had to do everything in his power not to vomit. His curiosity about the bag got the best of him however, so against his better judgment, he slowly undid the knot in the rope around the bag. He opened the bag and appeared inside, a few moments later, a shriek pierced the silence, causing everyone and everything to pause. Ronnie dropped the bag, doing his best not to vomit, the bag hit ground and spelt some of its contents onto the concrete. A severed head rolled out from the bag, Ronnie looked at it in horror, and it was the head of someone he knew. He knew he had to get the authorities.

 **Wade's Hotel Room, 2100 hrs**

I had been sleeping when a knock came at the door, I sat up and frowned, who would be wanting to talk to me at this hour? I stood to my feet and threw on a shirt. I walked over and looked through the eyehole, Judy and Nick. I got even more confused as I noticed they didn't look like themselves. They looked…..I couldn't explain it, they just looked different. I opened the door and looked down at them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask flatly.

"Wade, where have you been tonight?" Judy asked seriously. My frown deepened, I had never seen her so stoic, she normally so cheerful and optimistic.

"Nowhere, I came back here after work, why do you ask." I said crossing my arm. Judy and Nick exchanged glances before turning back to me.

"We found a body downtown, and many of the police think you have something to do with it." Nick said

Well…shit, it just gets better and better.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Lead

I had to fight to keep my eyes open as I sat behind the desk in a dreary interrogation room. I had been dragged down here by Judy and Nick, who personally thought I had nothing to do with it, well Judy didn't, Nick just kind of shrugged and seemed so nonchalant about it. I yawned loudly as I looked around in a bored manner, jeez, how much longer would I be here, I had work in the morning. I was starting to get a little upset by this whole thing, I had nothing to do with this….murder, but of course, the police didn't see it that way, guess I should just cooperate. Hopefully after I answer a few questions they'll let me go and leave me be. That would be nice.

The door opens and nearly blinds me, I have to have to shield myself as my vison adjusts. "So, you are the…newest resident of Zootopia, hm, the human right?" Someone spoke, I scoffed and rolled my eyes a little, no I was the damn tooth fairy, of course I was the human, who else would I be! I simply nod and glance back at the officer who came into view, it was a massive wildebeest, probably eight feet tall when standing on his hind legs, not only that, but he was built like a truck, better watch what I say to him.

"Sorry to drag you down here Mr…Grubbs, we'll just ask some questions and you'll be free to go." The buffalo said in a strange accent. I nodded slowly and stared ahead, trying not to lose my cool, the whole situation got under my skin, but I knew when to shut up and remain calm. The wildebeest cleared his throat and started. "Before we begin, I'm Chief Bogo, so if you wish to address me, I prefer you call me that." He said, I nodded and scoffed a little, little bit of an ego on this one, reminded me of my neighbor back home. "So, where were you between 7:00 PM and 7:20 PM?" He asked. I paused a moment to think.

"I was closing up shop, for Valerie Bushman, the raccoon who runs the nursey." I said calmly, Chief Bogo nods and writes something down, mumbling something to himself, I look behind him and notice…Judy and Nick standing at the window, looking in, of course. I can't help but frown and turn my focus back to Bogo, didn't they have something else to do or whatever, I hated when people watched me or stared at me, it made me feel like a freak almost.

"The nursery, and if we called Miss Bushman, she would be able to validate you're alibi?" Bogo asked once more, I nodded and glanced past him once again, noticing Nick waving back at me through the window, I was tempted to give that damn fox the middle finger, but Judy elbowed him in the ribs instead, I smirked and silently thanked Judy for doing that, shouldn't he be taking his job a little more seriously than this, thank you Judy. I turned back to Bogo.

"Yeah, you would, Val knows I was there at that time, I wouldn't be anywhere else." I said in affirmation. Bogo nodded once more and wrote something else down

"So after you closed up, what did you do next?" Bogo asked again, I rolled my eyes and sighed. How much longer was I going to be interrogated? I looked over at the clock, it had been about thirty minutes since I got here, and it seemed like I would be here a while longer. I tried my best to think of what happened after I closed up shop, I frowned, I couldn't remember what had happened. That was weird, why couldn't I remember what had happened and why was I, wait, am I bleeding? I reached up and felt, blood. My nose was bleeding. Bogo looked puzzled as well and cleared his throat. "Everything alright Mr. Grubbs?" He asked. I nodded slowly, not sure how to really respond. Bogo paused before standing to his feet, er hooves, you know what, screw it, and I'm saying feet. Without another word he turned and left the room, leaving me in complete silence, Judy and Nick were gone as well, this couldn't be good, did I seriously, no there was no way, I would've remembered. I could an asshole, but Wade Grubbs was no killer. There had to be an explanation on why I couldn't remember what happened after I closed up shop I just had to remember.

The door opened a few moments later and Bogo returned. He sat down a few moments and wrote something silently before turning to me. "Well, you're alibi checks out Mr. Grubbs, you are free to go, for now." He said. I nod slowly before standing to my feet and before walking past him and leaving the room, I noticed Judy and Nick, but I decided not to stop and chat, I just wanted to get back to my hotel room, sort this whole thing out, there had to be a reason for everything, the nosebleed, my sudden forgetfulness, everything. I groaned as I stepped out of the police station. Even though it was about midnight, or even later, the city of Zootopia didn't sleep, much like New York. Cars rushed past, there were animals still walking about, most of the food stands were still open. I sighed to myself and trudged on through. I ignored a few animals who seemed to stop and watch me go. Are you kidding me? Is this still happing? I just roll my eyes and ignore them. I reach the hotel and walk in through the front door.

I nod my greeting to the mink who was behind the front desk and pass by, a little too tired to notice something amiss. I ride the elevator to the floor I have stayed and get out, I walk over and unlock the door to my room. It was dark, same the way I left it, dark and depressing, boy that's nice right? I collapse onto the bed and frown, it felt like I was laying on top of something, that couldn't be right. I felt under where I laid down and found something strange, it was an envelope, huh, weird, I don't remember getting anything from anyone. It looked no different from any other envelope I had received back home, plain white, my name on it, no return address, odd. I looked around and opened the envelope, careful not to rip it.

 _Mr. Grubbs, we have been impressed by the results so far, keep it up, we have invested too much for this to fail_

What the fuck? I look around and throw the letter to the ground, what the hell was that, some kind of sick prank or something. Cause if that was, I wasn't laughing. I grunted to myself and laid down on the bed, letting sleep finally take me.

 **The Next Morning**

Judy looked down at the address as she watched the building fly by. The interrogation of Wade hadn't really turned up anything, other than the fact he seemed to be unable to remember where he had been after he had locked up. Judy believed that Wade had nothing to do with the murder, but both Bogo and Nick were unsure. She guess she couldn't blame them, after all, Wade wasn't the nicest guy she knew, but he didn't seem dangerous, a little grumpy and cynical, but harmless in the end. Still, Nick and Bogo weren't convinced, and if Nick thought something was up, the least Judy could do was to help check it out.

Judy looked over at Nick, the normally wisecracking, sarcastic fox looked tired. His eyes bloodshot, his fur wild. He hadn't gotten any sleep and seemed to be a little cranky. If Judy wasn't with him, she was sure he would lose it. She read the address and motioned to Nick to tell him when to turn. They seemed to drive into a more industrial part of town. Judy wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help but feel a little, uncomfortable coming into this neighborhood. Nick seemed to sense this and looked over at the rabbit. "You okay carrots?" He asked. Judy looked over and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous, just haven't been to this part of town much. I got to be honest, I'm actually surprised we were able to get something off that whole mess we found." Judy said honestly. Nick grunted and nodded in agreement, how they were able to get a lead was anyone's guess, but the fact whoever did this left a scrap of paper with an address would be good guess. Nick parked the car in an empty lot and got out, Judy following suit. Judy looked down at the paper and pointed to a rundown looking house squeezed between two larger, concrete buildings.

"Of course the address leads us to a scary as hell house, someone probably got offed in there." Nick said. Judy rolled her eyes and looked at the fox with a teasing smile. She couldn't believe he was scared of some house. He had faced down the worst of the worst, the mob to Dawn Bellwether. Nothing seemed to faze him, he had always seemed cool under fire, and Judy guessed it came with his old line of work.

"Now don't tell me a big bad fox like you is scared of a silly little house." She said in a semi mocking tone. Nick glared over at her. She giggled and slugged him the arm. "Relax Wilde, just messing with ya." Nick just rolled his eyes and snorted, he wasn't really in the mood to be joking right now, surprising as that was. Something about this whole situation didn't seem right.

"I'm not scared, just, on edge, you learn to feel when something isn't right, and this is one those times." He said. The pair walked across the street, as they climbed the staircase leading to the house, Judy looked down at the address to make sure they were at the right address. Yep, it sure was the right address. Nick looked around as well and knocked on the door. There was a moment's pause, but that was soon drowned out by the sound of incessant shuffling on the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a scraggly looking mongoose standing there. He looked back at Judy and Nick, sneering in the process.

"What da hell do you want, coppers?" He said. Nick looked over at Judy and then back to the mongoose, well, this fellow wasn't the most pleasant mammal in the world, and he almost reminded Nick of Wade. Well almost, not even Wade was this sour.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions concerning the murder of an elk that was found in a plastic garbage bag downtown." Judy said in a very professional tone. The mongoose sneered at her and began to shut the door.

"Sorry rabbit, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about, how bout you go bother someone else?" He said as was about to close the door, when Nick suddenly pushed the door open himself.

"Drop the act, mongoose, we know that you had something to do with the murder, now how bout you let us in, it would be a shame if we had to arrest you for interfering with an investigation." Nick said flatly. The mongoose looked from Judy to Nick, then back to Judy, he sighed.

"Fine come on in, but when this goes to the papers, you leave me out of it." He said as he opened the door fully, Nick and Judy slowly made their way inside, making sure they weren't followed.

 **One Hour Later**

It had been quite the struggle, but Judy and Nick had been able to get some information out of the mongoose. From what they could gather. The murder was most likely an inside job, or done by an organization close to the government. The elk knew too much, and had threatened to go public with it, she threatened to tell Mayor Lionheart about it as well. It turned out the elk, a Miss Abagail Antleberg was a member of something called the Citizen Protection Board. A group of mammals who acted as a watch dog group of sorts, protecting Zootopia against any threats, including natural disasters and possible terrorism. What she exactly knew was still a mystery.

"Alright, is there anything else you're going to share with us, like why you are assisting the investigation?" Judy asked as she wrote some notes down. The mongoose looked around and leaned in.

"Look, something weird is going down in Zootopia, I think it has to do with some…trafficking, of some sort. Not mammal trafficking, but it is something that…well I really can't explain what it is. I know it isn't night howlers, I know that much." He said

"How do you know this stuff?' Nick asked suddenly. He was very curious on how this seemingly shifty weasel looking thing knew all this information.

"Cause I used to work for the group that CPB went after the most. Dark Horizon." The mongoose said, Judy looked over at Nick, who glared at the mongoose.

"What is Dark Horizon?" Nick asked suddenly. The mongoose suddenly burst into laughter, as if the fox told him the funniest joke ever, after a few moments, he caught his breath, and he looked directly at Nick, his gaze unsettling the fox.

"Why are you asking me? I think you would get better answers to your questions straight from the horse's mouth. After all, I seem to recall a Mr. Marvin Wilde working for them as well, how bout you go ask him, Officer Nick Wilde." He said with a smirk. Judy looked over at Nick with this shocking revelation, Marvin Wilde, was that, Nick's dad? Nick stared at the mongoose, his expression unreadable. The mongoose was about to say something when, the sudden sound of glass shattering caused Judy and Nick to hit the floor. The sound of tires screeching caused Judy to leap up and face the window, just to see a black sedan speeding around the corner like a bat out of hell.

"Carrots! Get a medic down here now! Our informant has been shot!" Nick cried as he ran over and crouched over the downed mongoose, who was now choking on his own blood. Judy pulled out her walkie talkie and radioed for help, while Nick held his paws over the wound in the mongoose's chest.

"Where the hell is the medic!" Nick barked, noticing the mongoose was starting to lose focus. Judy rushed over and placed her paws on the mongoose as well. They tried their hardest to stop the bleeding, but they both knew it was hopeless. A few moments later, they stood to their feet. Nick looked down at his paws, blood soaked. He glanced over at the lifeless corpse of the mongoose before turning to Judy, who looked shaken.

"There is nothing we can do for him now, let's not let his lead go to waste, let's go find….my dad." He said

 **Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in like forever, I've got a lot of shit going on in my life right now, its freaking crazy. I got a job and I'm settling into that nicely. I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of this upcoming week, until then.**

 **Stay classy**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Reunion

"So, how have you been enjoying Zootopia so far?" Quinn asked as he sipped some of his coffee. I snorted loudly and rolled my eyes, was he serious? Did he seriously think I enjoyed being here? I guess it wasn't so bad, but the fact that some of the animals looked at me like I was some kind of crazed, feral beast pissed me off to no end. You could say I shouldn't let it get to me, but that was easier said than done. "I guess it's been pretty rough for you huh?" He asked.

"What was your first clue, the snorting or rolling of eyes?" I asked in a bitter tone as I drank the rest of my coffee. I checked the clock and noticed that I would have to be at work in twenty minutes, I wasn't sure why I decided to take Quinn up on his offer for coffee, maybe I thought it would make me feel better, or something like that. Quinn took another sip of coffee and sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, I really do, most of the animals that call Zootopia home are some of the sweetest creatures you'll ever meet. That being said, there will always be someone who doesn't like the fact you are different." Quinn said looking out the window we were seated by. I just shrug and glance out the window as well. The city was alive and active, with hundreds, if not thousands of animals going about their daily lives, whether it be cleaning the street, making important business decisions on the phone, or even selling food to other animals. In a way, I felt jealous of them, being normal in their own right, and here I was, god knows how far from home I was.

"It's no big deal, I used to that kind of stuff back home, being around large groups of people isn't really my forte." I said honestly, it had been a couple of days since I heard from Judy and Nick, I wasn't worried about them. They could take care of themselves, but still. It made me a little feel a little better, knowing that I didn't have to worry about them constantly. True they were some of the few animals that looked to me as a friend, and I guess you could say I considered them my somewhat friends. I mean, they didn't scream and run away in horror when I came walking down the road, so that was always a plus. I checked the clock once again, no, not time to leave yet, Why did Quinn suggest we sit down and talk? Didn't he know I had work to get to? Not that I didn't like having some off time, Quinn seemed to notice that I was distracted and sighed. "You need to stop worrying about the little things, Wade. Only worry about things you can control." He said, I look at him with an unreadable look, what a strange thing to say, it was so out there and out of place, I just shrug to myself and look back at him, if he says so I guess.

"Yeah, whatever I guess." I said with a sigh, I finish off the rest of my coffee and stand to my feet, I better get to work. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to get Valorie pissed. She seemed like one you wouldn't want to make upset, despite her often cheerful and happy go lucky demeanor. I remember one of the first days she had me working. I was complaining about something, couldn't remember what, but I do remember the look she shot me when I turned to look at her. Her eyes wild, her left eye twitching, her teeth clenched, she seemed to be taking long, deep breaths. I shut up pretty quickly after that. Moments like that made me think my boss had Borderline Personality Disorder, or something like it.

"I got to get going, Val will probably kill me if I'm late." I said flatly, making my way to the front door.

"Of course, be a pal and open the door for me, will ya big guy?" Quinn asked in a relaxed manner. I nodded and opened the front door, taking a deep breath and almost choking on the disgusting smog that I had inhaled. The fact that the air in this city was nothing like the clean, crisp air back home made me yearn for home even more. I watched Quinn walk through the front door before I followed him through, closing the front door harder than the German Shepard who owned the shop probably would've liked, eh…not my problem.

"Well…I guess I catch you later kid, I got to get to work as well…take it easy…and keep your chin up." Quinn said, before strolling into a large group of mammals, heading off to god knows where. I scoff before turning away and making my way towards work. It was going to be busy today, or so Val said. I didn't know what exactly she had planned, but it must be something big. I make the turn that led onto the road that housed the nursery, damn I was going to miss this place when I got home, I mean, I would have to get home eventually right? I couldn't stay here all my life right? I walked in through the front, noticing Val behind the front counter, apparently doing some kind of paperwork, fun. I chuckled to myself and headed to the back room to clock in and put my smock on. A few moments later I emerged from the back room and walked up to the front counter. Val looked up and gave me a small grin, not her normal, larger than life grin. I smiled back and leaned forward, using the counter to balance myself. "So boss…what's the plan today boss…mulch, flowers, maintenance?" I ask in a bored manner, looking at a stray flower on the counter.

"Inventory…that's the plan Mr. Grubbs." Val said smugly, I groaned and slumped a bit, I hated inventory, it was so tedious and time consuming. Then again…if I did inventory, that would give me some time to…gather my thoughts and try to figure out what was going on, regarding that damn letter I had received a few nights before. I grunted before rising back to my full height and made my way to the loading bay, there was probably a truck there or something like it. I opened the door to the loading bay, reminding myself that I would need to oil the damn thing. I turned my attention to the bay itself and groaned aloud, the place was almost completely covered in all sorts of shrubbery, trying to do inventory was going to be a nightmare in itself. I took a deep breath and grabbed the checklist we had hanging up on a lone hook. Might as well get this over with.

 **4 hours later**

After what seemed like an eternity in that jungle of a loading bay, I emerged from the dense green ocean of vegetation and plopped down on a chair. I groaned loudly and leaned back in the chair. "Hey Val…I got inventory done." I called out. I waited a few moments, seeing what she wanted me to do next. When I got no response, I frowned. That was strange. I stood to my feet and opened the door leading back into the store, the door screeched on its hinges. "Hey Val!" I called again, closing the door behind me and waiting for a response, nothing. I was starting to get a little annoyed, sometimes Val would ignore me when she was focusing on a task that involved paperwork, maybe she had trouble with crunching numbers? Heh…I wouldn't blame her, math was never my forte in school. I made my way to the front of the store and froze, it was empty. Val wasn't behind the register, she wasn't up front, where was she?

"Heya Val! Where are you?" I called out, still nothing, I growled in irritation, getting more and more…worried, Val could be mischievous, but something felt off. I was about to head outside when I heard, whimpering. I frowned and felt a twinge of…panic, did Val hurt herself? I was always telling her that if she needed help with reaching something, she could come and get me. I turned around and tried to locate the noise, it sounded like it was coming from the break room. My heartrate increased tenfold as I drew closer to the door. It wasn't until now that I realized…I was covered in something. My uniform and smock were drenched in it. I slowly looked down, as soon as I did, I had to fight the urge to vomit. Was that….blood?

Some strange red liquid stained my smock and my white undershirt, my uniform seemed saturated with the stuff. I inhaled shakily and slowly opened the door to the break room.

I instantly fell to my knees and felt my heart crash into my ribs. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that could come out was a scream of utter horror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

**Meanwhile…**

It had been an exhaustive search, but Judy and Nick had finally found the home of Marvin Wilde, Nick's estranged father. It had been a few days since they had received their first real break in the case. That mongoose they had spoken to said something about a group called "Dark Horizon", whatever that was. Judy had never even heard of the group, not even in urban legends, and from what she could gather from Nick, he was unaware of this secretive organization as well.

They stood just outside a small, one floor house in Tundratown. It wasn't the most luxurious place in Zootopia, but it was certainly didn't stick out like a sore thumb, definitely a place you want to live if you didn't want to attract attention to yourself. Judy looked over at Nick, gaging his reaction. From what she could tell, he seemed to be donning a bitter scowl, his eyes seemed to hold a certain contempt for his father. While Judy was unaware of the history between the two, she did know that Nick was raised by a single mother

"Nick…you okay?" Judy asked, a little concerned for her partner. Nick inhaled sharply, before sighing and turning to his rabbit partner.

"I'm fine Carrots…let's do this." He said with an uncertain smile. She nodded and headed up to the front door, Nick following closely behind her. When they reached the front door, Judy noticed there was no doorbell, but instead the door had a heavy iron knocker. She reached up and grabbed the handle, giving the door a few solid raps. They waited a few moments, before Nick stepped forward and pounded on the door. There was still no response, Judy glanced over at Nick, his normally calm demeanor was replaced by a look of…Judy couldn't make it out.

Nick took a step closer to the door, his gaze softened a bit. "D-dad...it's me dad, N-Nick." He said softly, rapping his knuckles lightly on the door, Judy was confused. Did Nick honestly believe that would work, there was no way Marvin would be able to hear Nick's plea. "Dad please, open the door….Zootopia's in trouble…we need your help." Nick paused once more, his expression changed once more, this time becoming more…heartbroken. "Dad…please…I, I want to see you." He said quietly. When he got no response, he turned to Judy, "Typical, even when lives hang in the balance, he still doesn't want anything to do with me, let's get out of here." Nick said bitterly. Just as they left the front porch, there was a sound from the front door, it sounded like…the door, opening.

'Nick…is that…really you?" A quiet voice asked, Nick stopped in his tracks and stared at his feet. Judy took a few steps off to the side, unsure what would happen next between the two foxes. Nick slowly rotated around and looked up to see an almost identical looking fox, except thirty years older.

"Da-dad?" Nick asked, taking a small step forward. Not really believing what he was seeing.

"Hello Nick…it's been a while." Marvin said, smiling awkwardly.

 **Oh Shit! After falling of the face of the planet, I'm back baby, and must I say…It's good to be back!**

 **Joking aside, I apologize for going off the radar for these last few months, College has been keeping me busy, as well as work. Plus I've just had…..a lot on my mind to put it lightly, and I seemed to never be in the mood to write. With that said, I'm glad to finally get this chapter up and start working on the next chapter in the next few days.**

 **Keep an eye out for the next update, which I plan to post by Friday, until then, stay classy!**


End file.
